List of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio films
The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio was the in-house division of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) motion picture studio in Hollywood responsible for producing animated short subjects to accompany MGM feature films in Loew's Theaters. Active from 1937 until 1957, the cartoon studio produced some of the most popular cartoon series and characters in the world, including Barney Bear, Droopy, and their best-known work, Tom and Jerry. This is the complete filmography. 1930s 1940 * The Fishing Bear (20 January 1940) * Puss Gets the Boot (10 February 1940) First Tom and Jerry cartoon to be distributed by Metro Goldwyn Mayer * Home on the Range (23 March 1940) * A Rainy Day (20 April 1940) * Swing Social (18 May 1940) * Tom Turkey and his Harmonica Humdingers (8 June 1940) * The Milky Way (22 June 1940) * The Bookworm Turns (20 July 1940) * Romeo in Rhythm (10 August 1940) * Papa gets the Bird (7 September 1940) * The Homeless Flea (12 October 1940) * Gallopin' Gals (26 October 1940) * The Lonesome Stranger (23 November 1940) * Mrs. Ladybug (21 December 1940) 1941 * Abdul the Bulbul-Ameer (22 February 1941) * The Prospecting Bear (8 March 1941) * The Little Mole (5 April 1941) * The Goose goes South (26 April 1941) * The Rookie Bear (17 May 1941) * Dance of the Weed (7 June 1941) * The Alley Cat (5 July 1941) * The Midnight Snack (19 July 1941) * Little Cesario (30 August 1941) * Officer Pooch (6 September 1941) * The Flying Bear (1 November 1941) * The Night Before Christmas (6 December 1941) * The Field Mouse (27 December 1941) 1942 * Fraidy Cat (17 January 1942) * The Hungry Wolf (21 February 1942) * The First Swallow (14 March 1942) * The Bear and the Beavers (28 March 1942) * Dog Trouble (18 April 1942) * Little Gravel Voice (16 May 1942) * Puss 'n' Toots (30 May 1942) * Bats in the Belfry (4 July 1942) * The Bowling Alley Cat (18 July 1942) * Blitz Wolf (22 August 1942) * The Early Bird Dood It! (29 August 1942) * Chips off the Old Block (12 September 1942) * Fine Feathered Friend (10 October 1942) * Wild Honey (7 November 1942) * Barney Bear's Victory Garden (26 December 1942) 1943 * Sufferin' Cats! (16 January 1943) * Bah Wilderness (13 February 1943) * Dumb-Hounded (20 March 1943) First Droopy cartoon to be distributed by Metro Goldwyn Mayer * The Boy and the Wolf (24 April 1943) * Red Hot Riding Hood (8 May 1943) * The Lonesome Mouse (22 May 1943) * Who Killed Who? (19 June 1943) * The Yankee Doodle Mouse (26 June 1943) * Barney Bear and the Uninvited Pest (17 July 1943) * One Ham's Family (14 August 1943) * War Dogs (9 October 1943) * The Stork's Holiday (23 October 1943) * What's Buzzin' Buzzard? (27 November 1943) * Baby Puss (25 December 1943) 1944 * Innertube Antics (22 January 1944) * The Zoot Cat (26 February 1944) * Screwball Squirrel (1 April 1944) * Batty Baseball (22 April 1944) * The Million Dollar Cat (6 May 1944) * The Tree Surgeon (3 June 1944) * Happy Go Nutty (24 June 1944) * The Bodyguard (22 July 1944) * Bear Raid Warden (9 September 1944) * Big Heel Watha (21 October 1944) * Puttin' on the Dog (28 October 1944) * Mouse Trouble (25 November 1944) * Barney Bear's Polar Pest (30 December 1944) 1945 * The Screwy Truant (13 January 1945) * The Unwelcome Guest (17 February 1945) * The Shooting of Dan McGoo (3 March 1945) * Jerky Turkey (7 April 1945) * The Mouse Comes to Dinner (5 May 1945) * Mouse in Manhattan (7 July 1945) * Tee for Two (21 July 1945) * Swing Shift Cinderella (25 August 1945) * Flirty Birdy (22 September 1945) * Wild and Woolfy (3 November 1945) * Quiet Please! (22 December 1945) 1946 * Lonesome Lenny (9 March 1946) * Springtime for Thomas (30 March 1946) * The Milky Waif (18 May 1946) * The Hick Chick (15 June 1946) * Trap Happy (29 June 1946) * Northwest Hounded Police (3 August 1946) * Solid Serenade (31 August 1946) * Henpecked Hoboes (26 October 1946) 1947 * Cat Fishin' (22 February 1947) * Part Time Pal (15 March 1947) * Hound Hunters (12 April 1947) * The Cat Concerto (26 April 1947) * Red Hot Rangers (3 May 1947) * Dr Jekyll and Mr Mouse (14 June 1947) * Salt Water Tabby (12 July 1947) * Uncle Tom's Cabana (19 July 1947) * A Mouse in the House (30 August 1947) * Slap Happy Lion (20 September 1947) * The Invisible Mouse (27 September 1947) * King-Size Canary (6 December 1947) 1948 * The Bear and the Bean (31 January 1948) * What Price Fleadom (20 March 1948) * Kitty Foiled (1 June 1948) * Little 'Tinker (15 June 1948) * The Bear and the Hare (26 June 1948) * The Truce Hurts (17 July 1948) * Half Pint Pygmy (7 August 1948) * Old Rockin' Chair Tom (18 September 1948) * Lucky Ducky (9 October 1948) * Professor Tom (30 October 1948) * The Cat That Hated People (20 November 1948) * Mouse Cleaning (11 December 1948) 1949 * Goggle Fishing Bear (15 January 1949) * Bad Luck Blackie (22 January 1949) * Polka-Dot Puss (26 February 1949) * Senor Droopy (9 April 1949) * The Little Orphan (23 April 1949) * Hatch Up Your Troubles (14 May 1949) * The House of Tomorrow (11 June 1949) * Heavenly Puss (9 July 1949) * Doggone Tired (30 July 1949) * Wags to Riches (13 August 1949) * The Cat and the Mermouse (3 September 1949) * Little Rural Riding Hood (17 September 1949) * Love That Pup (1 October 1949) * Out Foxed (15 October 1949) * Jerry's Diary (22 October 1949) * Tennis Chumps (10 December 1949) * The Counterfeit Cat (24 December 1949) 1950s Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films